The present invention relates to a window assembly which comprises a window pane and a frame assembly therefor. The frame assembly includes a rigid frame and a glazing member, with the pane located between, and retained by, a molding on the frame and the glazing member.
Prior prime window assembly construction generally involved an extruded aluminum frame, with a single or double pane of glass mounted therein (with the double pane being for insulating glass). The aluminum metal framing member generally has a bedding compound located between it and the window pane, with the glazing member, such as a member of rigid vinyl or the like, retaining the window within the frame.
Such prime window assemblies can normally be quickly assembled, and the glazing member can be removed intact for window pane replacement. One prior art window assembly comprised an extruded aluminum channel-shaped frame having an upstanding member to receive the glazing bead member. The glazing bead member had a downwardly extending leg having a lip, which was designed to fit beneath the glass pane. This assembly causes constant pressure on the glass and has a tendency to bow the window frame. Because of this bowing tendency, it has been considered necessary to place the assembly in a jig to retain the frame in proper alignment until the bedding compound is set or cured. The cured bedding compound tends to hold the assembly in relatively acceptable alignment, but even then bowing problems can result.
Some eight to ten years ago, the assignee introduced a new construction wherein the extruded frame included two upstanding legs, one designed for use with a single pane and one designed for use with a double pane, with only one of the upstanding legs being used for a given assembly. The outer and inner portions of the plastic glazing strip abutted upstanding members on the frame, with the glazing strip thus compressed between the frame members so that the pressure on the window itself was minimized. This avoided the bowing problems faced by prior construction, and resulted in an assembly which was very acceptable for normal conditions.
However, such a construction does have a tendency for the glazing strip to be dislodged by wind pressure. Wind pressure upon the window tends to push the window inwardly, which tends to buckle the glazing strip and to rotate same about the inwardmost upstanding member of the frame which is in engagement with the glazing strip. Such movement of the glazing strip allows the outermost leg of the glazing strip to disengage from the upstanding frame member, and upon such engagement the glazing strip will pop out of engagement with the window frame. Normally such windows have difficulty in withstanding wind speeds in excess of 50 m.p.h., for normal sized windows.